


Things Get Sweeter

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Not Incest, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta are babysitting the children for the day.





	Things Get Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really prompted for this particular piece, but the implication was still there, so here it is. There's unfortunately more backstory than actual babysitting, but this is how it turned out.
> 
> I don't own the Overwatch characters.

If someone had asked Genji years ago where he saw himself when he was older, he wouldn't have been able to give a definite answer. At most, the youngest Shimada would have given some half-assed reply of  _ working for Hanzo once he took over the company  _ or something along those lines. In truth, Genji didn't see himself being anywhere near his brother once they were old enough to take their father's place. He knew that the elders of the family disliked his antics and rebellious nature and that if given the option, they would exclude the young Shimada from anything involving the company. What he didn't count on was how far they would go, and while Genji wasn't given the details, he knew their hatred had reached an extreme when Hanzo of all people suggested they run away together.

 

At first, the younger man had thought his brother was just trying to remove Genji from the picture since he also thought the other wasn't fit for the company, but the desperation and fear in Hanzo's eyes that night told otherwise. Something had terrified the eldest son so much that he proposed fleeing the comforts offered by their family's wealth and the duty that he was prepared to accept once their father stepped down. In the end, Genji agreed to leave with Hanzo, a decision he sometimes thinks about for hours until something pulls him from his thoughts. 

 

Genji can't say life had gotten better since traveling to the United States after leaving Japan. Jobs that paid enough were somewhat hard to procure for two foreigners in a place with many close-minded occupants, but they managed to scrape by with what they could get added to what the two had taken with them when they fled. Accompanying that was the withdrawal Genji would sometimes go through after going so long without alcohol, cigarettes, and other things he should have probably stayed far away from. Those days were hard on both him and Hanzo who would try everything he could to help ease his brother's pain. Sometimes the company helped while other times Genji cursed the older man's existence, spouting words both of them knew he never meant, but they still left impressions.

 

Finally, life began getting better. The episodes the younger man experienced lessened with each passing day, the brothers settled down in an affordable apartment big enough to call home, and the jobs they procured saddled them with just enough money to live off of and have some left over. Genji couldn't say their life was perfect, but in his mind, it was enough.

 

The rest that happened after the brothers had settled in their home for a little over a year was just icing on the cake.

 

Genji was ecstatic when Hanzo had told him about the mechanic that had flirted with him even though his loud laughing said otherwise. The younger Shimada had never told his brother, but he worried that Hanzo was never going to find someone to be happy with and truly love. Granted, Genji had never experienced anything resembling a real relationship, but he knew that unlike the other, he had a choice in his partner and who he wanted them to be. Their father would have no doubt picked out Hanzo's bride without his son's input, so when McCree decided to line dance into their lives, Genji was over the moon. He watched the way the mechanic doted on his brother, how he looked at him like every star in the night sky was born from Hanzo and got the same look in return, and the younger Shimada felt happiness because of it. However, Genji began to feel forgotten, almost left out. He didn't have someone to call his own like Hanzo did, didn't have a significant other to shower with praises and gifts and vice versa, but the younger man tried not to let it bother him. There was more to life than having someone to share it with and that was the philosophy Genji clung to for the first two years of Hanzo and McCree's relationship.

 

Fortunately, fate seemed to smile upon the younger Shimada since one day, a visitor walked into the clothing store he worked at. One wouldn't have thought anything of him at the time, maybe have a fleeting thought about his bald head or tan skin, but the man seemed like just another ordinary person. What caught Genji's eyes was the overall calm the stranger exuded as he perused the many racks of clothing the store had to offer.

 

Another interesting aspect that the young Shimada noticed was the faces the man made at the many pieces of clothing. Genji has seen many expressions from different customers over the years and the one thing they all had in common was the disgusted face they would give to an article of clothing. At least every piece the store had to offer was refused and put back one or more times for whatever reason the customer was thinking at the time.

 

What made the stranger so different that he caught Genji's attention was the fact that he didn't make a disgusted face  _ once.  _ Every article he looked at and took off the racks was looked over with a smile before receiving an awed expression or was simply returned to its original spot. The man didn't frown at  _ any  _ of them and that's why Genji couldn't look away despite the clothes he was supposed to be putting on the shelves for people to buy.

 

And suddenly, after what felt like hours of the young Shimada watching the other man look at clothing, he had the fleeting thought of  _ I want to talk to him.  _ So with a quick fix of his hair and clothes and a check to make sure his name tag was visible, Genji dawned a smile before walking over to where the stranger was looking over a t-shirt covered in fake jewels.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with, sir?” It's a question that either makes the customer startle or just look at the young Shimada with a blank stare that's followed sometimes by no or yes. The other man doesn't startle, but he also doesn't give Genji a blank stare. Instead, the stranger smiles at him while holding up the shirt in his hand for the Japanese man to look at.

 

“Don't you find this design fascinating?” Genji looks at the aforementioned garment, giving it a quick glance over before shrugging. 

 

“I guess so. I usually don't wear clothes with so many jewels on them, but it might be interesting to someone who would.” The man seems to take the young Shimada’s words to heart as he goes back to looking at the shirt, still smiling.

 

“It fascinates me to see so many designs in one place, to know that someone took the time and effort to create such an item.” He doesn't know why, but Genji can't help the small chuckle he makes at the words.

 

“That sounds like something someone would say at an art gallery, not a clothing store.” Once again, the stranger gives him a smile as he places the shirt back where he had found it.

 

“There is art everywhere, not just on a canvas. One can find beauty in anything if one chooses to see it.” If he was being honest, Genji found the words to be unbearably cliche, but for some reason, he couldn't help but believe them when they were said by the man. He knew that there was indeed more than meets the eye in everyday life and items, but the young Shimada hadn't really given the idea much thought until meeting the stranger.

 

After that, the other man would often stop by the clothing store to see what else the shelves and racks had to offer whenever there was new stock. Genji was always working his shift whenever the stranger stopped by, so it wasn't long before they began talking and getting to know each other. The young Shimada found out the man's name was Zenyatta and that he had moved from India to the United States in order to experience the different cultures it had to offer. Every word he said and story he shared of his time spent overseas always kept Genji’s attention despite the work he was supposed to be doing.

 

It was maybe a month of them talking to and learning about each other before the young Shimada worked up the nerve to ask Zenyatta out on a date. It was in no way smooth like Genji could usually be and was somewhat awkward, but the other man agreed to accompany him to lunch for a day. The Japanese man was practically over the moon, although halfway through, he was pretty sure that Zenyatta just saw their little trip as time spent among friends. Genji was a little heartbroken, but he kept trying with more invitations to the other man and even a few presents as well. Even then, Zenyatta still only saw their meet-ups and gift giving as something akin to friendship.

 

It was another two months before Genji finally decided to just confess that he liked the other man in a more than friend way. It was to be expected when Zenyatta showed his surprise at the new information, but he didn't reject Genji like the man thought he would. Instead, he smiled and said that he wouldn't mind being in a romantic relationship with the young Shimada despite the fact that he had never been intimate in any way with anyone outside of his family. Genji didn't mind, all the while thinking that the people who never tried to get with Zenyatta were going to miss out because he didn't plan on breaking up with the other no matter what. 

 

Then everything seemed to build up from there, especially with Hanzo and McCree. Genji wouldn't be able to describe how excited he felt when he got the call from the mechanic asking how his brother would react to being proposed to, not to mention when they adopted two children after finding a house. The expansion of the family somewhat makes Genji regret moving in with Zenyatta in his spacious apartment in the next state over, but he doesn't mind making the trip since it isn't that long to begin with.

 

That's how the Japanese man finds himself babysitting his niece and nephew while Hanzo and McCree take a day to themselves to just relax and take a break. Genji doesn't mind looking after the children since it gives him an outlet for his own seemingly limitless energy that even Zenyatta has a tough time keeping up with. That's why he's content to just sit on the couch watching as Genji pretends to be the first mate to captain Jennifer on her pirate ship with Kou acting as her mocking parrot. They pretend to be searching for buried treasure on an island, Jennifer giving orders to Genji that Kou instantly repeats a couple times before doing his best impression of a squawk. The young Shimada still can't believe that the little boy willingly chose to act as the captain's bird instead of be part of the crew as a human, but Kou seems to find mocking his sister fun. Jennifer also doesn't seem to mind her brother constantly repeating her when someone would normally want to hit their sibling, but Genji isn't about to question it. He's just happy there wasn't a massive fuss over who got to be captain, so for now, he focuses on reading the treasure map (which is just an old wash rag with absolutely no markings on it) and following his ‘captain’ to the treasure.

 

They make a grand play out of it, Jennifer coming up with wild stories of ghosts that guard what they seek which is buried in the tomb of a powerful warlock, and Genji can't help but roll his eyes. However, he ignores the obviously outrageous scenarios in favor of pretending to fight off the ghosts that are just some blankets they had lying around. After their victory, captain Jennifer follows Genji's instructions of six paces North then ten paces East until they're standing in the tomb of the warlock (a.k.a, one of the bedrooms that Zenyatta can look into from his spot in the living room). They find the treasure, a few packets of candy, situated in one of the corners that Jennifer points out with her foam sword. Genji half expects his niece to forget about the warlock and just go for the treasure, but it seems she's more invested in their imaginary play than the sweats Hanzo is no doubt going to confiscate once his children return home. Jennifer makes up some wild tale about the warlock coming to life after thousands of years of sleep, Kou jumping onto the bed to grab the quilt they decided would serve as the enemy.

 

However, he doesn't have to hold it long because Zenyatta soon comes into the room, taking the quilt gently from the young boy so he can drape it over his shoulders. Everyone watches with rapt attention, not knowing what the other is planning until he starts speaking.

 

“It is I, the warlock whose treasure you have come to take. Now tell me, why do you want my treasure?” Jennifer smiles as she points her sword at Zenyatta, Kou returning to his place behind his sister to make it look like he's on her shoulder.

 

“Because I'm a pirate and I take what I want.” The words just make the man shake his head in slight disappointment.

 

“But that would make you a very bad pirate. Do you want to he a bad pirate who hurts people just because they have something you want?” Genji can't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend, not at all surprised that Zenyatta had turned their role-playing into a life lesson. What makes him want to laugh is the way the children lose all spirit, their smiles fading as Jennifer lowers her sword.

 

“No. I want to be a good pirate.” Her decision seems to be the right one since Zenyatta smiles before gesturing to the candy still tucked in the corner.

 

“Then you may take my treasure for you have passed my test.” It's then that there's a knock on the door and everyone in the room briefly turns towards the sound.

 

“After we have dinner, of course.” Zenyatta removes the quilt from his shoulders to go answer the door, Genji following after informing the kids to go get something to drink before they sit down to eat. Jennifer and Kou do so without a fuss, candy forgotten for the time being since they know that dinner will consist of pepperoni and cheese pizza. Genji chuckles at their eagerness as he grabs the money from his pocket to pay the delivery man that Zenyatta has already taken the food from. The man takes the payment with a smile then leaves so the family can enjoy their food in peace, each eating about three slices as they share stories.

 

Genji tells his niece and nephew about what he used to pretend to be as a child, refraining from going into too much detail about the environment he grew up in since Hanzo told him he didn't want to tell the children until the time came. The young Shimada is almost afraid that Kou and Jennifer will end up asking before his brother deems them ready to handle such information, but he tries to forget about those worries for the time being. Instead, he describes to the kids how he used to pretend he was a power ranger, fighting crime and evil aliens from space with his own robot companion that at the time was just his Pachimari plush. Kou and Jennifer are enraptured by the story and quickly begin asking who the Power Rangers are and other similar questions. Genji recalls all he can from the show, embellishing here and there when he forgets some parts since he hasn't watched it in years. In the end, Jennifer and Kou are taken with the concept of superheroes with animal themed robots that help them fight aliens and monsters from space. Genji can't help but think that he's unleashed some sort of evil, especially since hours after they've eaten and Hanzo and McCree show up to take their children back home, the kids immediately start asking about the Power Rangers and if they can watch it. The elder Shimada doesn't stop his glare from piercing his brother who just pretends to not notice as he uses Zenyatta as a shield.

 

Thankfully, Genji doesn't have to deal with the harsh look for long once McCree ushers his kids to say goodbye to their uncles so they can leave. It's a few minutes of standing at the door, hugs and goodbyes being exchanged until the McCree-Shimada family finally leaves. Genji waves at them until they go into the elevator then he closes the door with a content sigh. Zenyatta is busy cleaning up what's left of dinner so he can save the pizza that wasn't eaten for tomorrow, Genji immediately moving to help his boyfriend. Between the two of them, it doesn't take long for the food to be packaged in Ziploc bags and put in the refrigerator before they decide to watch some television on the couch, Genji slowly consuming some of the candy that the kids didn't take with them. Of course, it doesn't take long before Zenyatta is voicing his concerns about the steady consumption of sugar.

 

“Too much candy will give you a stomachache, you know. Not to mention the cavities.” Genji knows his boyfriend has a point, but he can't help the idea that pops into his head as he unwraps a small piece of Snickers.

 

“No, these candies are special. See, the more I eat, the sweeter I become.” To prove his point, the young Shimada leans over to place a kiss on Zenyatta’s cheek, loving how the tan skin goes darker to indicate a blush. Genji pops the Snickers into his mouth as he continues watching his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow when the other gives a smile.

 

“As if you could be any sweeter.” The young Shimada can feel himself blush a little at the words, choosing to return his attention back to the screen to save himself from any more embarrassment while ignoring Zenyatta's chuckles. When they die down, the other man leans his body on Genji's, head going to rest on his shoulder. The Japanese man instinctively pulls his boyfriend closer, all the while imagining what they'll do next time when Jennifer and Kou come visit again.

**Author's Note:**

> *shoves this down y'alls throats* I'm tired so take this garbage and enjoy it.


End file.
